


marvellous time

by cher



Category: folklore - Taylor Swift (Album)
Genre: F/F, Haunted Houses, Women Happy to Haunt, Women Happy to be Haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/pseuds/cher
Summary: It was called Holiday House.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 29
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	marvellous time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liesmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/gifts).



Jerry closed the door on the last of her old art school friends, waving them off from the window as they piled into Selina's old Cadillac and drove away. She'd pretended all weekend not to notice the concerned looks they'd exchanged between them, the way Cassie had offered to stay another week, just to 'keep her company', the whites of her eyes showing when she said it. Brave and lovely. The way they stayed clumped together at night. 

She loved them, but she was glad to see them go, in the end. Three days with the rooms filled with the chatter of their voices. Three nights of them shrieking a bit too loudly at their jokes. It was wonderful to see them, but. 

But she'd rather be here in her house, alone. Not at the parties they'd wanted to go to, just here, sitting in her beautiful parlour with the net curtains billowing in the sea breeze and the silence that was never quite silence settling over the house again. 

Her friends didn't think it was healthy, the change in her since she'd come here, but they didn't understand. They'd come around. 

Her beautiful new house was everything she'd dreamed of her whole life. (No it isn't, Cassie insisted over their wine the first night. You never wanted to leave New York. You've always said that.) As soon as she'd seen it she'd stopped her car and come straight up the driveway and up onto the porch, the sea air fizzing and alive against her bare legs. The front door opened under her hand. The contract of sale signed itself under her hand as well, as if in a dream, the exact funds she needed arriving that day like an omen; a new buyer at her gallery purchased six of her latest works. Unbelievable luck; Susan at the gallery was ecstatic. 

She told Cassie that she'd make the greatest work of her life here in this house, she knew it. Cassie's mouth was a thin line of worry around her wine glass. 

But her friends were gone now, back into the hungry maw of the city, and Jerry could spend all of herself here in Holiday House. When she slept in the vast four poster bed she never wanted to wake up, adrift in such beautiful dreams. 

The other woman was so glad she was here. The other woman had been waiting such a long time for her. The other woman didn't mind her friends but never wanted her to leave, and that was fine, that was perfect, that was forever. 


End file.
